


Please Forgive Me

by madisxnbear



Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisxnbear/pseuds/madisxnbear
Summary: “And you! As a pact holder with all seven demon lords, you should be smarter with your own life! You should know when you’re being dragged into the idiocy of one of their failed plans! Or is it that you truly desire to die like a helpless halfwit at the jaws of a succubus?!”“Why are you yelling at me? I’m the one who got hurt, Lucifer.”
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 250





	Please Forgive Me

Lucifer was a reasonable demon, with you, most of the time. The oldest brother was protective of you and that was no surprise, with everything that’s happened to you. They’ve all learned to not treat you like glass because they knew you could handle yourself— your shiny soul was well protected under their pacts, they thought. But sometimes… they were reckless with your life, with your soul. It infuriated the oldest demon, and sometimes he couldn’t help but take his anger out on his brothers. 

This time is no different. Mammon and Leviathan had been scheming something, throwing you into the mix yet again when it had backfired and you were nearly gobbled up by a succubus. The long claw marks ripping down the soft skin of your back had Lucifer seeing red— even if they weren’t deep. 

“I knew you two were idiots, I knew this long ago. But I had never thought that you would be so reckless to endanger them over what, a trinket you thought was worth something to pawn off?!” Lucifer paces back in front of the three of you, his lips curled back in white hot anger. The pact mark that sits high on your collarbone pulses with magic, with the anger coursing through Lucifer. 

“It is pathetic, that time and time again my brothers, two of the most powerful demons in the Devildom fall prey to the likes of a succubus! You are useless, dimwitted swine!” He snarls at his brothers, and you frown as you shift to curl your hands around Mammon and Levi’s. “Luci… don’t you think that’s a bit harsh?” You interrupt his angry pacing, and you’re surprised to see that his demon form explodes out of him when he whirls around to look at you. “And you! As a pact holder with all seven demon lords, you should be smarter with your own life! You should know when you’re being dragged into the idiocy of one of their failed plans! Or is it that you truly desire to die like a helpless halfwit at the jaws of a succubus?!”

Lucifers words stun you, because, while he has tried to literally kill you before, he has never talked to you like this. He hasn’t ever made you feel so low, and has previously apologized for his behavior. You thought that you were over that, but.. Lucifer was too furious to care, apparently.

“Why are you yelling at me? I’m the one who got hurt, Lucifer.” You spit out, frowning as Mammon and Levi squeeze your fingers, trying to tell you to calm down. “I’m not stupid, and neither are your brothers. You’re out of line, Lucifer—” “Out of line?!” He interrupts, stepping up to glare down at you. “Stand back.” You command, using the pact and resist the urge to smirk at how he stumbles back.

“You are not to speak to me until you figure out a proper apology.” You tell him firmly, before you take a deep breath and walk out of Lucifers study, keeping your back straight. “Mammon, Levi. Wash up and come to Beel and Belphies room. We’re having a sleepover.” You say, and the two blink nervously. “Now!” You yell, huffing as you walk out of the study. 

Your back aches, and you can feel all of your pacts buzzing with nervous energy. Lucifer had been silent when you left, and it makes your heart ache because you thought that the other respected you more. You shuffle up the stairs, your back feeling like it was on fire. Asmo’s gasp makes you look up from the stairs, and you smile weakly at him. “Darling, I saw a picture of your back.. Come on, Satan and I have some creams for you.” The avatar of lust frowns as he carefully lifts you up into his arms, crooning when you whimper in pain. Satan is standing in the doorway of your room, and he pales a little at the sight of you being covered in blood. “Oh, my.. Come on, kitten..” He clicks his tongue, ushering the two of you inside and shutting the door. “It looks worse than it actually is, I promise.” You tell them, smiling a little weakly, because you hate that they worry so much about you like this. 

You sit down on your bed, and because of the ache that is in your back, for once you have no shame stripping off your top, crossing an arm over your chest before you face plant into your bed. Satan growls at the sight of your back, and Asmodeus hisses angrily. “Mammon is an idiot— and Levi, too. How could they be so stupid to put you in danger like that?” Satan starts out, and it makes you smile a little, because he really was born from Lucifer’s wrath.. Even if he hates to admit it, they’re so alike. “Satan, I heard this already. No more fighting tonight, please.” You say softly, humming quietly when you feel Asmo’s soft hands on your back, tracing over your skin gently. 

“We’ll be good, won’t we Satan?” 

Satan huffs out an agreement, and you can feel them sit down on the bed next to you. “These creams have healing potions infused in them. They’ll heal up your back in no time, and Asmo has some scarring reversal.” Satan explains, and he has to hold you still when Asmo rubs the creams into your back. “I know, I know… I’m sorry. I’ll be quick, and we can cuddle for a bit.” He croons, and you whimper as they rub the magic creams into your back.

Asmo rubs the creams into your back, and eventually it turns to a soothing, cooling effect. It’s enough to have you melting into the bed, nuzzling against your pillow as the two brothers sink down to lay next to you. You lay there quietly for a while, just content to sit there in silence with the two. But you want to talk to them about how mean he was. “Lucifer was really mean to me, and the boys…” You tell the two, sighing as you lay there. “What did that jerk say?” Asmo pouts as he presses a kiss to your shoulder, huffing quietly. “Just.. he called me stupid, and he said since i’ve got pacts with all of you, I should be smarter. He’s never been like that to me before, even before we formed our pact.” You say quietly, frowning as you think about it again. Lucifer meant well, usually, but he was out of line this time. Satan goes stiff next to you, and you turn your head to look at him, “Satan. Leave it. I used my pact to make sure he doesn’t talk to me till he figured out a good apology. You’d have been proud of me, standing up to him.”

You can feel the bed start to shake, and your eyes crack open to see Satan silently laughing. “I think I can speak for my brother and I when we say, you amaze us every day, my darling.” Asmo chuckles, pressing a kiss to your temple sweetly. You hum quietly, stretching a little as you hold your shirt over your chest, getting up and climbing off of the bed. “I’m gonna get dressed, and then we can go to the twins. I wanna massage tonight, Asmo…” You smile a little flirtily at him, and he squeals excitedly. “Finally! You had better wear one of the pajamas I got you, too.” 

You roll your eyes, and grab a black tank top with a little lace at the top of it, and a pair of pink shorts with hearts on them before going into the bathroom. Asmodeus had replaced a lot of your pajamas with lingerie sets, and you had made sure that he gave you a few more .. slightly conservative sets. 

You pull on the pajamas before you sigh quietly, washing your face quickly before you leave the bathroom again, where Satan and Asmo are waiting by the door. “Come, my love~” Asmo wraps his arms around you as you walk out of the door, snuggling into you with a happy smile. You giggle as you reach back for Satans hand, pulling them down the hall to the twins room. “Thank you guys, for.. Fixing my back.” You say quietly, pausing outside of the door. You turn in Asmo’s arms, pressing a kiss to his lips sweetly before leaning in and doing the same with Satan, albeit a little more shyly. 

“You know we would do anything for you.” Satan tells you, his thumb brushing over your lips and his eyes holding something.. Very close to love as he looks at you. 

You turn red at his words, making asmo snicker at you before you hurriedly go into the room. Beel and Belphie had already pushed together, blankets spread out on the beds for everyone and pillows galore. Snacks that everyone liked were strategically placed on the bed, and you smiled as you saw all of your boys in the room. “There’s gonna be no fighting tonight, understand? Anyone who’s fighting is getting kicked out.” You tell them all quickly, and they all mutter agreements stubbornly. “I just want.. To relax.” You murmur, smiling when Belphie pats the bed. He looks as sleepy as ever, but his smile has a warmth to it that makes you giggle as you wrap your arms around him as you tackle him to the bed, stealing his cow print pillow in the process. 

“Yo! What are ya doing, human?! Don’t hurt your back!” Mammon sounds stressed out as you roll around on the bed to look at them all. “Mammoney, I'm fine. Satan and Asmo fixed it, it’s as good as new.” You croon as he crawls next to you, looking over you in concern. Beel leans over his twin, humming as he holds out one of your favorite chocolate truffles, smiling at you sweetly. “Beel, how’d you get this? You said you weren’t going until I came.” You blink in surprise, taking it from him and groaning happily at the rich taste. Devildom dark chocolate was the best, richest dark chocolate you’ve ever had. 

“I wanted to surprise you.. I got a bunch, so I managed to save you some.” Beel chuckles, and you smile happily at him. “Thank you, Beel. That means so much to me.”

Levi sits down by your feet, looking down at his lap, and in that moment he looks like a kicked puppy to you. “I-I thought, since Lucifer was such an ass… that tonight we c-could all play a game together. A-And I got these ones, where we can be in teams or fight, and I want you to pick!” He says nervously, his cheeks tinting pink as he looks at you. “That’s a great idea, Levi. It’ll be fun.” You tell him with a smile, looking through the games thoughtfully, before you pick out a game that is a fighting one— where you’re sure you won’t be playing much of. You don’t mind at all. Asmo has snuck in a bottle of nail polish, and he’s tugging on your hands insistently. 

You spend the night squished in between the six demon brothers, but… it feels lonely without Lucifer. You feel like there’s something missing without the oldest here, even as you sag against Beel’s large frame and Belphie clings to your waist. 

In the morning, you manage to somehow sneak out of the bed of clinging hands, despite hearing several grumbles and whines at the loss of warmth. You snag Asmo’s robe, shrugging it on before you slip from the room. You know that you should start breakfast, deciding to make something human for once. You start to cut up vegetables, sighing softly as you keep thinking of the fight with Lucifer. You’d come a long way from the demon being disrespectful and disdainful toward humans… but sometimes, all of them say things they don’t mean. But it hurts, even still. You can’t be a strong human all the time. 

You’re about to finish cutting when you hear your name called, making you jump. Your hand slips and you yelp as you cut your finger on the knife, sending it clattering to the floor as you clutch at your hand with a whimper. Footsteps approach behind you, and you’re spun around to meet eyes with Lucifer. “I-I’m so sorry, master…” His deep voice is rough as he takes your hand, immediately using his handkerchief to wrap over your finger to stop the blood. “It’s okay, Luci, I just got scared..” You try to say, before he shakes his head. 

“No.. M-Master, please forgive me. I should never have spoken to you like that. It was out of line, and I regret it deeply,” Lucifer whispers, looking down at your hands as his voice trembles. You’ve never seen Lucifer this apologetic before, and you feel a little bad now as he stands in front of you.

“I forgive you, Lucifer,” You murmur, reaching up to cup his cheek gently. “I know you were just concerned about me. What you said wasn’t right, but I know you didn’t mean it. I forgive you.” Leaning up, you press your lips to his in a sweet kiss, full of longing and adoration. The kiss doesn’t stay pure for long, and you’re not sure who started it, but suddenly Lucifer hoists you up on the counter and stands between your legs. 

He rests his large hands on your thighs, fingers creeping to push up under the hemline of your shorts. You nearly keen at the way he teases you, legs wrapping tighter around his waist before digging your heels into the backs of his thighs brattily, just to try and regain some control here. You pull apart after a moment, and he smiles at you adoringly. “Thank you, master.” He rumbles sweetly before he reaches up to brush his knuckles over your neck. “How would you feel if I gave you a pretty mark here? I want to show off..” Lucifer smirks, his eyes half lidded. His boldness flusters you, and you laugh a little as your cheeks turn pink. “Please do.” 

Lucifer wastes no time leaning down to latch onto your neck, pressing soft kisses to your skin before he nips at you and starts to suck a mark into your skin. Lucifer is always almost obnoxious with the way he marks your skin up, always embodies his sin in that way. He sometimes rivals Mammon with his greed. Your fingers tangle in his hair, and he reduces you to a writhing mess on the counter as he crowds you in. 

“Hey! What the hell is going on here?” 

You knock your head back into the cabinet with how hard you jolt apart from Lucifer— seeing Satan and Asmodeus standing in the doorway looking infuriated and smug. You whine and grab your head where it throbs, shooting a glare to the two demons. “Stop scaring me! This is the second time I’ve gotten hurt because of it today!” Asmodeus snorts out a giggle, crooning as he looks at you and his brother. “It certainly looks like you two have made up, hm?” He asks with a smile, as Lucifer just sighs and presses a final kiss to the smooth column of your neck before he turns to look at his brothers. 

“You think you can just do this in the kitchen?” Satan growls out, and Lucifer pulls you off of the counter and nearly tosses you over his shoulder before he starts to walk out of the room. “Oh Satan, let them have their fun! Oh, this is positively wonderful!” Asmo giggles, and before you can interrupt, Lucifers large hand is sliding up your leg to grip your ass playfully. You squeal and swat his back, giggling happily as he quickened his pace to his room. 

You know you won’t be leaving anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I really hope you enjoyed! I worked on this for a while and I like how it ended hehehe. I'm thinking about doing a few more of these with each individual demon.


End file.
